With the increasing development of the science and technology, data interaction between a base station and user equipment is increasingly frequent, and accordingly, a requirement on data interaction quality is greatly improved, so that requirements of the user equipment on an area covered by a signal sent by the base station and on signal transceiving quality are becoming increasingly high.
In the prior art, two factors, that is, a cost and a coverage area, are mainly considered in M2M (machine to machine), where a coverage area is extended by means of retransmission by using a spread spectrum method, and costs of user equipment are decreased in a manner of sending data on narrowband. For example, coverage of a first distance near a base station is a normal coverage area in which a requirement for data interaction between the base station and user equipment can be satisfied without repeatedly sending data; however, coverage of a second distance (the second distance is greater than the first distance) near the base station is an extended coverage area in which retransmission (for example, 8-fold repetitions are referred to as 8X, 64-fold repetitions are referred to as 64X, or repetitions of another multiple appear) need to be performed in a spread spectrum manner to satisfy a requirement for data interaction between the base station and user equipment.
However, in a network such as a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Networks, wireless local area network) or Zigbee, a CSMA (Carrier Sense Multiple Access, carrier sense multiple access) technology is generally used to resolve a contention medium access control problem. That is, before data is sent, it is monitored whether a channel is idle; if the channel is idle, the data is immediately sent; if the channel is busy, the data is sent after a period of time until information transmission in the channel is completed. If two or more than two nodes simultaneously propose a sending request after sending of a previous segment of information is completed, it is determined as a collision. If a collision is monitored, sending of data is immediately stopped, and an attempt is made again after a period of random time. When user equipments are located in areas of different coverage levels, and user equipment that needs a larger quantity of repetitions and user equipment that needs higher channel quality contend for sending data, it is difficult for the user equipment that needs a larger quantity of repetitions to obtain a resource by means of contention, and a “starvation” phenomenon occurs. However, there is no good method in the prior art to resolve such a case.